So Close
by Project Alice007
Summary: Mereka dekat, sangat dekat. Hingga membuat orang-orang merasa aneh apabila keduanya tidak berdekatan. TetsuJun. {happy birthday, AiMalfoy}


a/n : happy birthday, my big sis AiMalfoy! maaf cuma bisa ngasih fic ini, semoga sukaaaaaaa yaaaa. tetep cinta tetsujun :DD ayo ku tunggu tetsujun milikmu #dor dan salam kenal untuk para penghuni fanfom daiya, saya penghuni baru di sini :)

 **~oOo~**

 **Daiya no A (c) Terajima Yuji**

 **~oOo~**

Hal yang tak pernah Jun pahami hingga detik ini adalah terbuat dari apakah hati seorang Yuuki Tetsuya; yang mampu menegakkan kepala, mengulurkan tangan serta mengucap kata "selamat" teruntuk tim yang telah membabat habis jalannya untuk sampai ke kejuaraan nasional. Terlebih senyum tipis yang terukir di tengah peluh.

Sementara ia, jangankan mengucap selamat, menerima fakta bahwa kegagalan telah menjadi batu di bawah kakinya pun tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa merinduk dalam, menyembunyikan air mata meski akhirnya sia-sia saja.

Kendati raut kecewa tak ia dapati dari wajah sang kapten, Jun tahu benar bagaimana hancurnya Tetsuya saat itu. Ia mungkin tak melihat, namun ia mendengar isakan, tetesan air mata yang jatuh mengalirkan luka. Jun mendengar tangisan dari sang kapten yang duduk menyendiri, menyembunyikan fakta yang tak ingin orang lain ketahui. Fakta bahwa di luar jabatannya, Tetsuya masihlah manusia biasa yang bisa terluka dan berbicara melalui air mata.

Untuk alasan itu, Jun tidak pernah menyesal memilih untuk selalu mengikuti Tetsuya.

 **~oOo~**

"Jun, mau kemana?"

Ucapan itu lantas membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menatap Tetsuya yang memandanginya penuh tanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsu! Apa kau harus mengurusi kemana aku pergi?!" Bentaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di tepi lapangan.

"Latihan belum selesai." Jawab Tetsuya singkat, padat dan _bikin kesel aja._

"Aku mau ke toilet! Puas?!"

"Perlu ku antar?"

Lantas lapangan riuh dengan sorak sorai dan tawa jahil dari para pemain yang mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya. Semua tahu bahwa Jun dan Tetsuya sangat dekat tapi tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka sedekat ini. Masa ke toilet pakai di antar _segala_?

"Enak ya jadi wakil kapten, kemana-mana ada yang antar." Celetuk Ryousuke menggoda diiringi tawa.

"Aku juga bersedia mengantar Ryou- _san_ kemanapun kok kalau Ryou- _san_ tidak keberatan." Kemudian semuanya memandang Kuramochi dengan tatapan horor.

 **~oOo~**

Di mana ada Tetsuya, di situ ada Jun. Ibarat gravitasi, dan Tetsuya yang menjadi pusatnya. Entah kenapa, keduanya selalu berdampingan. Seperti halnya ketika sedang menonton pertandingan, alih-alih menempati kursi yang masih longgar, mereka memilih untuk duduk berdekatan; berdua saja.

Atau ketika sedang berada di kamar Miyuki; Tetsuya fokus dengan papan shogi dan Jun fokus dengan komiknya, mereka duduk saling memunggungi, saling membelakangi. Bahkan ketika duduk untuk sarapan pun mereka duduk berhadapan.

Kerananya, akan sangat aneh apabila melihat pemandangan seperti saat ini, Kapten berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada Jun di sebelahnya. Semua terdiam memandang penuh tanya, tak terkecuali si polos Sawamura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya yang menyadari semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aneh rasanya melihat Tetsu- _san_ tidak bersama Jun- _san_." Miyuki menjawab sembari memaksakan tawa kikuknya.

Tanpa menjawab Tetsuya berlalu begitu saja, sempat sekilas terukir senyum tipis tak kentara di bibirnya.

 **~oOo~**

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Jun (diam-diam) sukai dari Tetsuya adalah sosoknya yang selalu tenang dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi. Hampir tidak pernah ia melihat pemuda itu menunjukkan amarah, meskipun wajahnya selalu tampak serius bahkan di hari paling santai sekalipun. Kadang Jun jadi penasaran juga.

"Tetsu, wajahmu itu sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang kenapa, Jun?"

"Kau terlihat seperti pak tua yang tidak mengerti apa itu santai, tahu? Lihat, dahimu selalu berkerut," ia meletakkan ujung telunjuknya tepat di dahi Tetsuya. Sementara Tetsuya memandang balik wajahnya tanpa berkata-kata. "Dan alismu menukik tajam, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berwajah seperti ini sepanjang hari, hah? Belajarlah untuk santai sedikit." Lanjutnya menghela napas dan menarik kembali jemarinya seraya beralih atensi.

"Kalau begitu temani aku bersantai, Jun."

"Terserahlah."

 **~oOo~**

"Oi, oi, serius nih kita harus melihat kedekatan mereka setiap hari? Sial, bikin kesal saja." Kuramochi mendecak kagum bercampur kesal menatap kedua insan yang berdiri berdampingan di tepi lapangan.

"Hah, apa boleh buat," Miyuki menyahut. "Akan lebih aneh kalau melihat mereka berdua tidak berdekatan bukan?"

 **END**

 **(dengan tidak elitnya)**


End file.
